Yakitate! Japan: The Carnie Collection
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU. Basically, a collection of oneshots centering around the Carnie! universe and carnie versions of the Yakitate! Japan characters I made in the oneshot 'Misfortune Teller.' PLEASE NOTE: Read 'Misfortune Teller' before reading this fic, it will make things a LOT easier to understand.
1. Identity Switch

**Author note: I don't own Yakitate! Japan. I do own the Carnie versions of the characters, though.**

**This is basically a collection of drabblish-oneshots centered around the Carnie universe of Yakitate! Japan that I made up for my oneshot 'Misfortune Teller.' I had an urge to continue it, so it resulted in this. It'll be a bit more light-hearted than my usual fics, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: AU, implied Carnie!MeisterxCarnie!Kuroyanagi, other various pairings, violence**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you readers read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Yakitate! Japan: The Carnie Collection**_

* * *

**1. Identity Switch**

Summary: Sylvan comes to terms with having no choice but to stay at the Carnival, and makes an identity switch from Sylvan Kirisaki, General Manager of Pantasia, to the Doll of the Carnival, Miss Fortune's most beloved plaything.

Characters: Carnie!Meister (now known as Miss Fortune or the Fortuneteller), Carnie!Kuroyanagi (the Magician), Carnie!Yukino, Carnie!Tsukino, Carnie!Mizuno (those three being the Acrobats-will also be called by their usual names when not together), Carnie!Meister (the one who is_ not_ Miss Fortune, and will be addressed as Sylvan or the Doll in this fic), Carnie!Suwabara (the Strongman/Firebreather), Carnie!Pierrot (the Clown), Carnie!Shachihoko (the Knife Thrower), Carnie!Kawachi (the_ official_ Firebreather) and Carnie!Monica (the Ringmaster)

Pairings: Implied Miss FortunexMagician, implied Miss FortunexDoll, implied Miss FortunexMagicianxDoll, a little StrongmanxRingmaster

* * *

Sylvan Kirisaki eventually came to terms with him being forced to stay here at the Carnival. Well, he didn't have much choice in that. He should have known that his fate was sealed as soon as he kissed Miss Fortune that one time.

The thing that was most uncomfortable for him at first, however, was not Miss Fortune claiming him as her, no, _his _plaything, his doll.

The thing that was most uncomfortable was the fact that he was constantly pampered with all sorts of exquisite clothing that Miss Fortune liked to sew for him. Put into the equation that the clothing mostly consisted of dresses made from whatever rags Miss Fortune could find when roaming outside the Carnival, and that took a dent to whatever masculine pride Sylvan had left.

Sylvan knew he had no choice but to swallow his shattered pride, and go along with what he had put upon himself.

* * *

The orange-haired Ringmaster seemed to be pleased that there was a new carnie, and same with the other carnies as well, but there was something that bothered her, and she complained it right away to Miss Fortune.

_"Out of all the people out there you had to choose to be a new carnie, you had to choose an alternate version of yourself from another world?"_

Miss Fortune had protested to this quite quickly.

_"He was the most vulnerable out of everyone that was available at the time. And he was cute when he panicked as the Acrobats attacked him, you have to admit that! And he's a good kisser and he didn't mind kissing me, either!"_

The Strongman/Firebreather had laughed at this statement, and responded with something witty of his own.

_"So, you liked him and chose him because of how 'cute' he looked like when he panicked while being attacked and that he was a good kisser? Seriously? I pity your sanity..."_

Miss Fortune simply stomped on his foot and yelled at him, obviously irritated by the Strongman's remark.

_"Don't make fun of my choices, okay!?"_

The poor Strongman could only nod, and he grimaced as he rubbed his sore foot. The Ringmaster just let out a sigh, before giving the Strongman a quick peck on the cheek and making the decision that Miss Fortune could keep the Doll.

* * *

Everyone tried to help their newest carnie get used to life at the carnival, but sometimes things went the opposite.

The blond Firebreather and the Strongman tried to impress Sylvan with their skills, but nearly set Yukino on fire three times in the process. The two ended up getting beat up by Mizuno and Tsukino, and Ringmaster was face-palming herself in the ridiculousness of it all.

The Clown tried his best by doing a couple tricks himself and scaring the others, too, but Miss Fortune put an end to that as soon as he noticed his Doll getting a little too freaked out by the Clown's creepy antics. The pony-tailed Knife Thrower offered to use Sylvan for a knife-throwing act, but Miss Fortune refused to let that happen, either, saying that he didn't want his beloved doll getting any scratches or bloodstains on his clothes, _yet_.

Sylvan really didn't want to know what Miss Fortune meant by _'yet.' _

The Magician, though, had some success with some completely harmless, not emotionally scarring magic tricks (although some tricks like the sawing-a-person-in-half-and-then-putting-them-back -together trick was a bit scary), and as a reward Miss Fortune allowed him to spend some time at a tea party with the both of them.

The party started with quiet chatter over cups of pure white tea and ended with giggles, more laughter, and drunkenly-sweet nothings whispered into Sylvan's ears, as the three seemed to truly fall more enchanted with each other through the madness of the carnival. It was wonderful, alluring, and enthralling all at once, and the Doll couldn't help but feel a bit sad when the party finally ended.

But, just because one party ended didn't mean that another one couldn't start.

* * *

He wasn't sure when exactly he made the identity switch for himself.

He did know, however, that he wasn't Meister Sylvan Kirisaki, General Manager of Pantasia in Japan.

No, he was the Doll of the Carnivale Mortiferous, Miss Fortune's most-beloved doll in the collection.

There was no turning back now.

He could never turn back, because he was now one of the carnies of this insane carnival.

* * *

**Author note: So, this kicks off the Carnie Collection! Yay! XD**

**Hopefully, the next one in this collection will be a bit longer. Oh, and here's identifying who's who (only doing the Carnies that were not in 'Misfortune Teller.' For more information on the carnies not mentioned on this list, please read 'Misfortune Teller.').**

**Shachihoko-The Knife Thrower-I don't know why I decided to put him in this position, honestly. But I suppose the idea of him wielding knives would be interesting.**

**Kawachi-The (official) Firebreather-Hey, he has the Solar Gauntlets! That's definitely one reason why. And I feel like he would be the best with the fire stuff. Or maybe the worst, if he makes any mistakes...(cringe) Let's hope that doesn't happen to any of the carnies...**

**Meister Kirisaki-The Doll-I know I already have an alternate version of him as Miss Fortune (aka the Fortune Teller), but since the time in 'Misfortune Teller,' this Meister pretty much assimilated into the lifestyle of the Carnivale Mortiferous, with the help of the other carnies (-Almost. There's a few things that he still needs to get adjusted to...).**

**Monica-The Ringmaster-Had to. Just had to, so I could ship the Ringmaster with the Strongman. XD I can imagine her with a top hat, a cane, and being the one running the carnival. I can also imagine her trying to sort out feuds between the official Firebreather and the Strongman.**

**So...Hope you readers like this, and hope you review! Thanks! :)**


	2. Boast

_2. Boast_

Summary: The Knife-Thrower decides to boast to the others of his newest achievements and almost-achievements. Unfortunately for him, Miss Fortune doesn't seem too pleased with one of those certain achievements...

Characters: Knife-Thrower, Miss Fortune, the Acrobat Mizuno, Ringmaster, Strongman, Doll, Magician, unnamed female visitor (mentioned)

Pairings: implied DollxMagicianxMiss Fortune, mentioned RingmasterxStrongman, a little Knife-ThrowerxDoll

* * *

"You should have been there."

"Been where?" The youngest of the three Acrobats asked the Knife-Thrower, who gave a pearly-white grin at the red-headed girl.

"At my tent, of course! Some visitor came along and wanted to see my act. But, being the most awesome knife-thrower and _charmer_ that I am, I was able to convince _her _to be the part of my act that gets tied to the wooden board and possibly dies on it." The pony-tailed responded, crossing his arms. "The Magician, Strongman and the Ringmaster were there to see it, too!"

The raven-haired Magician paused, thinking back to a few hours earlier, and cringed. Thank goodness that the Doll wasn't there to see it...The poor carnie would have puked at the sight of the aftermath.

"I did my act blindfolded, making things even better!" The Knife-Thrower continued, taking a knife out of its sheath and twirling it about in his left hand, before switching to the right. "I threw one, two, three, _four _knives at the same time, and she was still alive and screaming! And then I decided I might as well end the act with five knives at the same time, and there was_ lots_ of blood! You should have seen it, folks!" He let out a whoop before finishing, "And you should have seen it! It was so funny! One of the knives was up her-"

"Please, Knife-Thrower, don't start with the crude language already...Your boasting gives me a headache, and I don't wish for it to get any worse." The Magician interrupted, shaking his head and letting out a sigh. "At this rate, you're going to scare the poor Doll." He ended, gesturing to the Doll, who was now trying to hide himself behind Miss Fortune, scared of becoming the Knife-Thrower's next target.

The Knife Thrower ignored the Magician, continuing. "Speaking of the Doll, I tried to charm him, too, because-"

"What?" Everyone turned to see Miss Fortune, who looked more than just a little ticked off at the statement. "Is this true?" He demanded, turning to the Doll. "Please say he didn't succeed..." He trailed off, grabbing the Doll by the shoulders and pulling him close so that they were nose-to-nose.

The Doll seemed to go pale at first, then blushed of embarrassment, and then finally leaned close to the Fortuneteller and frantically whispered a few things into his ear. As soon as Miss Fortune pulled back (after giving a remark of "Good job," and kissing the Doll on the forehead briefly), he turned towards the Knife-Thrower, glaring at him.

"Apparently the Doll hit you in the face with the closest object-a teddy bear from the ring-toss stand to be exact, kicked you between the legs and he ran away screaming _'Bloody murder!'_ while you were groaning in the most terrible pain." Miss Fortune responded, pausing in his glare to smirk a bit. The young Acrobat and the Magician couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. "Your attempt to charm my doll was a failure, Knife-Thrower."

The Knife-Thrower blushed of embarrassment, before glaring back at Miss Fortune. "_Your _doll!? Geez, Fortune, no need to spazz out." He muttered, letting his arms drop to his sides.

Everyone stared in horror as Miss Fortune brought his fist down on the Knife-Thrower's head.

"OOOWWW!" The Knife-Thrower held his head in pain, glaring at the Fortuneteller. "What was that for, you idiot!?" He shouted.

Miss Fortune wiped her hands, before responding. "Don't you dare try to put your filthy, blood-covered hands on my Doll!" He snapped, glaring at him before turning to go back to his seat. The Knife-Thrower, now pissed off, grabbed a fist full of the older man's long hair and pulled it. "EEEEKK! Alright, that does it, you vermin! DIE!"

Immediately the two started grappling and wrestling with each other, and the Acrobat, Magician and Doll immediately took a few steps back. The Doll knew, that if a fight between the Knife-Thrower and Miss Fortune starts, all heck will break loose unless the Ringmaster comes along to fix it.

"What's going on here-" The Ringmaster and the Strongman walked into the room to see the Knife-Thrower and the Fortuneteller, with their legs and arms tangled in an attempt to harm the other. The orange-haired Ringmaster let out a sigh as the Strongman face-palmed himself at the sight. "You two have been fighting way more often since our newest carnie came along. Is it due to, ahem, possession problems or what?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Both carnies got up, before starting to speak.

"He tried to seduce my Doll!" The Fortuneteller muttered, pointing at Shachihoko when he said 'He.' "And he pulled my hair!"

"Hey, Miss Fortune punched me on the head! All because I was trying to charm his Doll! So what!? I was just practicing for future female visitors!" The Knife-Thrower protested, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at Miss Fortune.

The Strongman let out a loose chuckle, and when the two glared at him he spoke up. "Really, you two act like some kid-couple or something. Should I start assuming that you two will never get interested in each other due to cooties?" He smirked at the end, and both carnies blushed of embarrassment as almost everyone else burst into laughter after hearing the statement.

"I'm sure there must be some way to figure out a solution to this...But not now..." The Magician muttered, dragging the Doll out of the room with him. "C'mon, let's get out of here before we have to suffer a long speech from the Ringmaster about sharing things..."

The Doll glanced at the Fortuneteller, who gave an approving nod. He then turned to the Magician, nodding, before the two left. Possessive of the Doll as he may be, at least Miss Fortune wasn't possessive to the point that he wouldn't let the raven-haired Magician take care of the Doll for a while.


	3. Kissing Booth

_3. Kissing Booth_

Summary: The Strongman is forced to watch the Kissing Booth with the Doll while Miss Fortune finishes up predicting a few fortunes for some visitors. The Clown and the Ringmaster, both bored, decide to drop by for a quick visit.

Characters: Strongman, Clown, Doll, Miss Fortune, Acrobats (mentioned), Magician (mentioned)

Pairings: a little StrongmanxClown, a little StrongmanxDoll, mentioned StrongmanxMiss Fortune, obvious Miss FortunexDoll, onesided ClownxDoll, mentioned MagicianxDoll

* * *

If there was one thing the Strongman hated the most in the carnival, it was the kissing booth.

The kissing booth. The place where you paid five tickets so you could kiss one of the carnies available there. Kai despised the times whenever he had to be the one watching it, and honestly he hated visitors, _complete strangers, _kissing him for the measly price of five tickets. Seriously. _  
_

The Acrobats were usually the ones manning the kissing booth, considering that they were the only females and that the Ringmaster was usually busy with other things, but they had a few acts to perform in their tent, so they couldn't watch it at the time. Miss Fortune was supposed to be here by now (Kai knew from experience that Miss Fortune _was_ indeed a decent kisser and that he wasn't afraid to kiss strangers, since Fortune always loved visitors to keep him some company), but unfortunately he had a few more fortunes to finish predicting for some visitors.

The Knife Thrower had his act to perform, and the Clown was nowhere in sight. This meant that the duty of watching the kissing booth fell to the Doll and the Strongman.

No one had showed up at the booth yet. That was good, the Strongman supposed. At least he wouldn't be kissing anyone yet. He glanced at the Doll, who was silent and looking around quietly. This would be the Doll's first time at the kissing booth... The Strongman wondered if the Doll would freak out at this, or he would somehow get used to it quickly like the Fortuneteller. Who knew?

"Hello there!" The Clown suddenly appeared in front of his face, and the Strongman let out a cry of shock and fell backwards, landing on his rear. The Clown let out a hoot of laughter as the Doll looked at him in slight intrigue. The Strongman, however, was not amused.

"Do you seriously have to do that?" The currently-shirtless teen spoke up, glaring at the Clown. "Really, it's getting on my nerves!"

"Come ooonnn..." The Clown drawled in response, still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "What's wrong with a litle teasing, hm? I thought I would drop by and see how you two were doing in the kissing booth, but it looks like there aren't any customers. That sucks. I was hoping to see one or both of you smooching some strangers."

The Doll blushed a bit with embarassment, unsure of what to say while the Strongman just glared even more at the Clown. "What do you want?" The Strongman snapped. "Surely you came here besides just a visit, right?"

"Mhmm!" The Clown slapped five tickets down on the counter. "Now, which one of you is going to kiss me?"

"What?!" Both the Doll and the Strongman exclaimed at the same time.

"How-" The Doll started, looking at the tickets, "How did you-carnies don't use-"

"I know, I know, carnies don't usually use tickets to get what they want...but in this case, they have to. I pick-pocketed some tickets from some unsuspecting visitors earlier. It was all in good fun, really, just for the heck of it, and now I can use them for something." The Clown responded, grinning even wider. "Which one of you will kiss me? Maybe you, Doll?" he suggested, and the Doll quivered slightly in fear.

"Hey, you're getting your stupid lips on the Doll, okay?" The Strongman spoke up, gritting his teeth. "You kiss me, and if you dare try to kiss the Doll I swear I'll beat the living daylights out of you."

"Someone's overprotective, hm?" The Clown teased, but he grabbed the Strongman by the wrist, and pulled him forwards. The Doll's eyes widened at a sight that he thought he would never see: The Strongman and the Clown making out with each other.

After a moment, the two broke the kiss and the Clown let out a cackle as the Strongman appeared to blush of embarrassment now. The Doll could only utter one word of amazement.

"Wow."

Before anyone else could speak up, Miss Fortune came running to the kissing booth. The Fortuneteller looked a bit too excited, and the Strongman jumped out of the way before Miss Fortune practically enveloped the Doll in a tight hug.

"Oh, I missed you Doll!" Miss Fortune cooed, giving his beloved plaything a few feathery-light kisses on the face. The Doll seemed to blush and cringe at the same time, and Miss Fortune let out a giggle. "Sorry that I'm late, but the last few fortunes took a while to finish explaining to the visitors. Some of them fainted of fright, but I didn't bother going to get help. They'll wake up eventually, anyway. You're much more important than a bunch of silly customers, Doll." He then kissed the Doll fully on the mouth for a moment, and the Doll seemed to blush even more.

The Clown let out a chuckle. "So, Miss Fortune," He spoke up, "Do you mind letting me kiss your Doll if I pay you five tickets?"

Miss Fortune glared at him. "Never! He's mine and only mine!" He snapped, holding the Doll a bit tighter. "You will never kiss him! Understood? Never!"

"But you let the Magician kiss him-"

"The Magician is allowed to because I trust him fully! I don't trust you!"

The Strongman just let out a sigh before leaving the Clown and Fortuneteller to their quarrel over the Doll. It seemed that everyone wanted to possess the Doll or something...


	4. A little too affectionate

_4. A little too affectionate_

Summary: The Strongman decides to ask the Ringmaster about a certain Doll, Magician and Fortuneteller, as they apparently seem to be acting far more affectionate to each other than normal...

Characters: Strongman, Ringmaster, Doll, Miss Fortune, Magician, Acrobats (mentioned), official Firebreather (mentioned), Knife Thrower (mentioned)

Pairings: StrongmanxRingmaster and DollxMiss FortunexMagician

* * *

"Ringmaster?"

"Yes, Strongman?" The Ringmaster looked up from the mixing of strange-looking liquids in beakers. If there was one thing one would be surprised to know about the Ringmaster, it was that she liked to experiment with things.

The Strongman paused, before speaking up. "Um...I saw Miss Fortune, the Magician and the Doll earlier together, and they seem a lot more affectionate than they normally are..." He coughed a bit, trying to get the memory out of his head. "...Do you have any idea of what happened to them?"

The Ringmaster cringed a bit, before speaking up in response. "Well..." She paused for a moment, before continuing, crossing her arms as she spoke. "You see, I was testing out some potions I created myself, and I decided to use the three as test subjects."

"And?" The Strongman asked, motioning for her to continue.

"Well...If you saw them earlier doing what they were doing, you probably get the idea. The Doll was squirming around and mewling at every time the Magician or Miss Fortune touched him, and if it wasn't for me telling them to go back to their own tents to continue they would be still be here kissing and cuddling and making out and-" The Ringmaster let out a groan, shaking her head. "At least I know not to test anything like _that_ on them again. They totally overreacted..."

The Strongman gave the Ringmaster a pat on the head, letting out a sigh. "It's alright, Ringmaster...It's not completely your fault that they ended up being too affectionate to each other, considering that the Magician and the Fortuneteller had the hots for the Doll already in the first place..." He trailed off quietly, giving her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "I'm sure that stuff will wear off eventually...Right?"

The Ringmaster nodded once, running a hand through her orange hair. "I do hope so. If not, I'll have to figure out an antidote!"

The shirtless Strongman chuckled slightly at this. "Don't worry, Ringmaster...I'm sure things will be alright with those three."

* * *

"Um-um-um-" The Doll blushed and squirmed in the Fortuneteller's arms. The Fortuneteller smiled a bit, kissing him briefly. The Doll let out another mewl as the Magician let out a few loose chuckles at the sight. The Doll seemed to try to glare at him, but failed due to all the blushes of embarrassment.

"I guess that stuff the Ringmaster tested on us is still affecting him, isn't it?" The Magician spoke up, sitting across from the other two in the tent. The three were all a bit messy-looking, with some cupcakes and cookies strewn on the ground and on their clothing (they had been stuffing the food into each other's mouths during the whole little session of intoxication they went through earlier-thankfully, that had settled down by now). Besides that, though, they seemed pleased with what they went through, except the Doll who was still intoxicated.

Miss Fortune nodded once as he continued to hold the Doll quietly, not minding the constant squirming of his look-alike. "Really, though, it was surprising for that concoction to make us have a huge make-out session. I didn't think that would ever happen." He seemed to giggle a bit. "Maybe if there's any of that stuff left we should use it on the Acrobats and see what happens with them!"

The Magician let out a sigh, before crossing his arms. "Honestly, I wouldn't bother with those crazy girls and just use it on the Knife Thrower and the official Firebreather. Those two need some payback for making the flowers I conjured earlier blow up in my face, and you know how much they dislike each other..."

Miss Fortune gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before smiling at him. "I'm sure we can figure something out, but..." He glanced at the Doll, who appeared to be calming down a bit by now, "We should make sure our little Doll is alright, first...Right?"


	5. Watching

_5. Watching_

Summary: The Strongman and Ringmaster spend some time together during a day off. Some of the carnies, however, are watching...

Characters: Ringmaster, Strongman, Doll, Miss Fortune, Knife Thrower, Magician, Clown, Firebreather

Pairings: mainly RingmasterxStrongman, a little Miss FortunexDollxMagician

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" The Doll whispered to the Knife Thrower.

"It'll be fine, honestly!" The Knife Thrower responded, grinning widely. "It's always fun to spy on the Ringmaster and the Strongman whenever they hang out together. Even if they do catch us, at least we still get to watch. Right?"

"Knife Thrower, seriously, the Strongman will kill us if they see us." The Magician warned him. "Either that, or the Ringmaster will make sure we go to bed hungry tonight."

"Hm..." Miss Fortune glanced at his beloved Doll before speaking up. "I think I'm just going to go back to my tent with Doll here. Magician, you can join us if you'd like. I'm more of in the mood to have a little private party." He giggled a little before finishing. "I even got the formula to make that lovely intoxicating concoction, that our dear Ringmaster made for us, from last time, so we could put some of that in our tea, too!"

The Magician and Doll both blushed, remembering the results of the concoction. "Erm...I'll join if we don't use too much, I suppose..." The Magician trailed off, embarrassed. The three then set off away from the main entrance and towards the Fortuneteller's tent.

"Well, now that the boring ones are gone, maybe we can enjoy this sight a bit more." The Firebreather spoke up as he, the Clown and the Knife Thrower watched the Ringmaster and the Strongman closely. "Let's see what they're up to, hm?"

The Strongman and the Ringmaster were currently strolling through the park, hands intertwined. Listening to the music coming through the speakers hanging from the tents and booths around them, the orange-haired Ringmaster paused in her walk.

"What is it, Ringmaster?" The Strongman asked, turning towards her.

The Ringmaster smiled at him. "I was thinking, with all the lovely music, maybe we could dance together?"

"Erm..." The Strongman seemed to hesitate, biting his lip a little bit. "Are you sure? I'm not sure if I'm a good dancer..."

"It's alright. I'm not that great, either." She reassured him quickly. She extended a hand to him. "Will you dance with me, Strongman?"

"Alright." He spoke after a moment of thinking, smiling back at her a little. "I'll dance with you."

As the two got into a position to waltz together, the Clown, Knife Thrower and Firebreather all exchanged gleeful expressions with each other. This would be interesting to watch, indeed.

The Strongman and Ringmaster were not as bad dancers as they thought they were. The way they danced was simple, but surely elegant and full of quiet beauty. The moonlight illuminated the duo, just as the Strongman pulled the Ringmaster into a low dip. He then picked her up, with the Ringmaster giggling a little, before they kissed.

"Awww..." The Clown spoke aloud before the Knife Thrower and the Fire Breather could stop him. The Strongman and the Ringmaster both stopped making out with each other and promptly turned to stare at the three with angry glares on their faces.

"Oh, crap..." The Firebreather muttered under his breath. "We're dead..."

The Strongman started to pace towards them, but the Ringmaster grabbed him by the wrist. "What is it, Ringmaster? Don't you want me to kill them for you?" He asked, turning towards her.

"Well...yeah, but not too much. Give me a kiss first, okay?" the Ringmaster asked. The Strongman gave her a quick kiss on the lips...And then started running towards the three.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! YOU HEAR ME!? YOU WILL ALL DIE!" The Strongman shouted. The three spying carnies immediately took this chance to start screaming and running as the Strongman chased them about. "GET OVER HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU! AAAAUUGGGHHH!"

The Ringmaster just laughed a little to herself as she watched the spectacle unfold before her. If there was one thing she certainly loved about her beloved Strongman, it was that he was willing to protect her at all costs-and beat up the other carnies for her whenever they got out of hand, too.

Spending time with him was certainly a beautiful thing, indeed.


	6. Experiment

_6. Experiment_

Summary: The Strongman needs a break from lifting all those weights. The Doll has nothing to do. The Firebreather needs someone to practice on. Oh, Miss Fortune is going to kill them all (except for the Doll, because he loves the Doll too much) once he finds out about it.

Characters: Strongman, Firebreather, Doll, Miss Fortune (mentioned), Ticket Keeper (carnie!Sophie, mentioned)

Pairings: kind-of/possibly crack-ish StrongmanxFirebreather, mentioned Miss FortunexDoll

* * *

If there was something the Strongman needed badly, it was a break from lifting all those weights for the audience to see, to marvel at his strength. Why? He's strong. He should be able to lift those weights with no problem.

Well...Even the Strongman can run out of stamina and that was what happened earlier, right after he was done his act for the audience. Just because he could lift weights didn't mean that he could do that 24/7, unlike what a lot of people believed. He needed a break, too.

Unfortunately, that was when the Firebreather ran over to him.

"Strongmaaann..."

"No." The Strongman snapped at the blond Firebreather, glaring at him.

"I haven't even asked you yet!" The Firebreather snapped back, before continuing. "I want to juggle some stuff on fire for practice, and no one wants to help me."

"Why can't you just ask the Doll?" The Strongman asked. "I'm sure Miss Fortune wouldn't mind-"

"Miss Fortune would kill me if I got him on fire. You know that." The other responded, crossing his arms. "I swear, he won't let me even touch the Doll-not since the time when the Knife Thrower tried to charm him."

The Strongman let out a sigh, realizing that the Firebreather just wasn't going to give up on this request. "Fine, fine, I'll do it..."

* * *

"Wait a second!"

"What?" The Firebreather snapped in response.

"You want me to throw myself into a fireball that you conjure up, after I throw ten stuffed dolls into the flames one-by-one for you to juggle!? Are you nuts!?" The Strongman shouted, his eyes bulging out. "No wonder you didn't want to ask the Doll-Miss Fortune would definitely kill you!"

"Shut up, okay? It's not like you're actually going to be on fire. The flames should only affect the flame-resistant suit that you're wearing, and set that on fire instead. Besides, who doesn't want to see a man on fire?" The Firebreather responded, crossing his arms.

"Who wouldn't want to see a man on fire?" The Doll let out a sigh as he repeated the Firebreather's question. "Tiny children will have nightmares if they see this act, I bet. Parents would sue if their children would get injured, I'm sure..." The Doll had just finished his work at the infirmary, so he was dressed in an elaborate nurse outfit with frills at the skirt part of the dress.

"Shush. They can't sue us if we're on our way to the next town by the morning after." The Firebreather interrupted him, putting a finger to the Doll's lips for a moment, before pulling them away and rubbing his hands together. "Strongman, are you ready!?"

The Strongman let out a groan, before picking up the ten teddy bears in his arms. "The Ticket Keeper might kill you for burning these...And yes, I'm ready."

"She doesn't care a thing about this carnival, except for Miss Fortune you know." The Firebreather muttered in response, before conjuring a first fireball to go flying into the air. The Strongman threw the first teddy bear, and it burst into flames instantly as soon as they collided. "I think it's because they're both brother and sister-it would be pretty natural for her to care about her brother, right?"

"...Miss Fortune has a sister?" The Doll asked after a moment of silence, intrigued by the newfound information.

"Yeah. The Ticket Keeper." The Strongman responded as he threw two more teddy bears into the flames. "She hates working here, but she does it to keep Miss Fortune happy. If they never joined, I doubt they would have found any better place to stay, though."

The Doll made a mental note to himself to ask Miss Fortune about this later. He definitely wanted to know more about the issue.

"I think I've got it!" The Firebreather spoke up after a moment of silence. All ten, flaming teddy bears were being juggled by the teen at a furious pace, and the Firebreather had a confident look on his face. "Strongman! Jump when you're ready!"

The Strongman took a deep breath, and the Doll watched in horror as he jumped into the flames.

Things immediately derailed from there.

The Strongman let out a howl of pain as the flames enveloped his entire body instantly. The Doll immediately shut his eyes, not wanting to watch the teen burn, but there was the sudden sound of an extinguisher working, as well as two teenaged boys groaning in muffled pain.

The Doll opened his eyes to find himself awkwardly holding said fire extinguisher in his hands, as well as seeing the scorched teddy bears, the Firebreather and the Strongman all tangled together on the floor, covered in white foam and lips smashed together.

The Strongman was the first to speak up, after pushing himself off the Firebreather. "What the heck was that for!?"

"I don't know!" The Firebreather snapped back. "I was trying to catch you, and-"

"It's not like I _meant _to just fall on you!"

The Doll just let out a sigh, before leaving the tent. He would definitely inform the Ringmaster first, get those teens patched up...

And then he really needed to talk with Miss Fortune.

* * *

**Author note: ...I didn't mean for this oneshot to sound this angsty. Honestly-it sounded better in my head, but once I wrote it down it became like this...(sigh) Anyway, I'm going to be adding two new carnies, and one of them was created by Bite the Dust in a oneshot recently put up, called 'A Day In The Life of The Strongman.' It's really good, so check it out!**

**Sophie-Ticket Keeper-The acrobats were taken, fortuneteller position was taken, and I didn't want to make her as just a mere assistant to anyone, so I stuck her here. Background info on her and Miss Fortune will be revealed in the next oneshot.**

**Matsushiro-Lion Tamer-created by Bite the Dust, he is actually more of a tamer for all animals, with a soft spot for horses. Now that you think about it, this position would actually fit Matsushiro quite well.**


	7. Loneliness

_7. Loneliness_

Summary: While the Fortuneteller and the Doll are spending time together during the night, the Doll figures that he needs to bring up an important subject. Miss Fortune doesn't take it too well. Takes place after 'Experiment.'

Characters: Miss Fortune, Doll, Ticket Keeper (mentioned)

Pairings: Miss FortunexDoll

* * *

Two look-alike figures cuddled together in the thick blankets, doing their best to keep warm. It was a cold night, and the heaters just were not working. Whether the heaters were working or not, though, the two always slept together-Miss Fortune did have the right to do whatever he wanted with his Doll, after all.

"...You're warm." Miss Fortune smiled as he gave the Doll a kiss on the cheek. "I could cuddle with you the whole night!"

The Doll didn't respond for a moment, before he remembered something.

The Ticket Keeper. He needed to ask about her...and about how Miss Fortune ended up in the carnival. It felt like something that he needed to know-he seemed to be the only person that didn't know a thing about it.

"...Can I ask you something?"

Miss Fortune's smile widened slightly. "Ask away, lovely Doll! I don't mind at all!"

The Doll hesitated, snuggling closer to his look-alike, and then he spoke. "How did you end up in the carnival? And...what are your relations between your sister and you like? I just...need to know..."

The Doll suddenly felt himself get pushed back, and he heard the ruffling of sheets as Miss Fortune sat up, rigid and still as if he just woke up from a nightmare. The Fortuneteller was silent, before he let out a sigh and slowly lay back down on the bed again.

"Do you really want to know?" The tone of Miss Fortune's voice sounded scared, as if he was worried the Doll would spread the secret to everyone else.

"I need to. Everyone seems to know but me, and I feel like...I feel like that it would be good for me to know."

Miss Fortune paused, snuggled up close to the Doll, and then started to speak in response.

"I suppose you found out earlier about the Ticket Keeper and I being siblings. Of course you would find out eventually." He let out a sigh, before continuing. "We didn't live in the carnival all our lives-we had a life before that. I would say I had the _perfect_ family. Loving sister, mother, father...it seemed picture perfect." He smiled a little at the memory. "But...the car crash happened. It was _bad._ Ticket Keeper, known as Sophie back then, got a concussion. I got a broken leg. Father broke a few ribs and an ankle, but Mother was the worst off." He blinked several times, and the Doll noticed him sniffle a bit. "She got thrown right out the window, and landed on her head. And she got hit by a car after that."

"I'm sorry-" The Doll started, but Miss Fortune continued.

"There was so much blood, guts and bones everywhere. I just wanted to put the pieces of her back together, because I _thought_ I could bring her back. I thought it was like how you fix a broken robot-you know, _assemble the pieces and flick the switch?_ I wasn't even half done when the medics took me away. They thought I was trying to eat her, that I went crazy right after the car crash. I got locked up in a big, white room for a long while. There was no one to comfort me. I was _alone_ for fifteen years."

"Oh." The Doll didn't want to imagine it, but the images came to his head despite that. Blood-shed images of dead people, of intestines-

The Doll did not want to throw up now from all the gore he imagined, and forced himself to continue listening and to not try to imagine anything.

"Sophie broke me out-after she killed Father. She said that he had been abusing her-she had the literal and mental scars to show it." Miss Fortune trembled a bit, still trying to restrain himself from crying. "We ran for a while...and then the Ringmaster picked us up. Ticket Keeper didn't trust her, but...I _wanted_ a place to belong in the world, and we stayed. It was weird wearing a dress, but I really, really liked it, despite Ticket Keeper hating it and-"

The Doll didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his look-alike, not needing to listen to anymore of the story, and he held him close for the rest of the night, trying to soothe the tears and cries that came flowing out.

_The Ticket Keeper doesn't like the carnival because she doesn't like the Ringmaster. That makes sense...but if she decided to stay at the carnival, she must have really wanted to grant Miss Fortune's wish... _The Doll closed his eyes for a moment, still thinking.

_All of this had to happen to them because of a misunderstanding. I get that._

_But...what happened with Ticket Keeper?_

* * *

**Author note: This concludes Miss Fortune's history of how he came to the carnival. Some of the carnies' histories will be told from the characters themselves, like Miss Fortune, but others will be written like an actual story (which the Ticket Keeper's history will be more like, I think...). I might also put in a few oneshots of after the carnies came to the carnival, but before the Doll arrived, so we see more of the relations between them.**


	8. Annoyed

_8. Annoyed_

Summary: The Ticket Keeper is on break, and she decides to visit the infirmary tent to hopefully talk with her brother. The Knife Thrower and the Doll, however, are the ones that keep her occupied for most of the time, and when Miss Fortune arrives, it's obvious that he is not in a good mood.

Characters: Ticket Keeper, Knife Thrower, Doll, Miss Fortune

Pairings: implied Ticket KeeperxKnife Thrower, a little Knife ThrowerxDoll, obvious DollxMiss Fortune

* * *

The Ticket Keeper let out a sigh as she walked towards the infirmary tent. She felt like talking with Miss Fortune for the heck of it. Why not? She hadn't talked to her brother in a while, and it would be nice to know how he was. Besides, she had heard that there was a new carnie by the name of the Doll, and all she knew was that the Doll was Miss Fortune's favourite...plaything...now.

She stepped into the tent, looking around quietly and hoping that her brother was here. She soon saw someone sitting in an office chair, with his back to her. The long, blond hair-it had to be her brother.

"Brother?" The chair spun around to reveal someone who was definitely not Miss Fortune. "You're not Miss Fortune?" The look-alike shook his head. "Wait..." The Ticket Keeper paused to think for a moment. "...You're the Doll?"

The Doll nodded quietly, standing to face her properly. "Um...I'm going to assume here that you're the Ticket Keeper? Miss Fortune told me about you." He spoke quietly, averting his gaze from her temporarily, as if embarrassed that she got his identity wrong. He was definitely quieter and shyer than Miss Fortune-no, just as quiet and shy as Miss Fortune when he and the Ticket Keeper first arrived at the carnival. "It's...nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too." She let a hand slide through her short, blonde hair before she continued. "What's it like constantly being with my brother?"

The Doll blushed a bit, before he stuttered slightly in his response. "I-it's okay...I like being with him. He dotes on me very much, and he-"

"Hey, Doll? Can you get me fixed up pronto?" The two turned to see a pony-tailed teen walk in, holding up an arm. "My throwing arm got a bit burned in the practice tent." The Knife Thrower turned to see the Ticket Keeper, clad in a white and black shirt-that-looks-almost-like-a-corset and sheer-black leggings, with black stilettos to finish it off. "You're sure looking cherry in those threads, aren't ya, Ticket Keeper?"

"Shut up, you doofus." The Ticket Keeper muttered, blushing slightly of embarrassment as she tried to glare her best at him. "What happened now? Did the Firebreather burn down the practice tent or something?"

"He was doing that Aerial Silks trick about twenty minutes ago...and I didn't get away in time before the silks burst into flames." The Knife Thrower explained as he sat down on a nearby bed, letting out a groan. "Seriously, though, the Firebreather should have shouted a bit louder for me to back off! How am I supposed to do my tricks properly later, with one hand out of commission?"

"You could always use your other hand, you know." The Doll suggested as he grabbed some gauze bandages, a towel and a bowl-shaped container filled with icy water. "You are ambidextrous, after all."

"I know, but this hand is my best hand!" The Knife Thrower protested as the Doll literally grabbed his burned hand and dunked it straight into the ice-filled water without hesitation. "Yeow! Be careful with that!"

"You should have run cold water on it right away..." The Doll trailed off quietly as he removed the hand from the water and wiped it as carefully as he could with a towel. "This burn could be a little worse than just a minor burn because you didn't take care of it immediately, Knife Thrower. You should be careful when using it for a while."

"Alright, alright..." The Knife Thrower smiled at the Doll, who looked a bit confused. "What is it, pretty boy? I have to say, you look even prettier than the Ticket Keeper is. Definitely. For sure." He leaned a bit closer to the Doll, who tried to lean back to get away from him. "Huh? What's the matter, dolly? Scared?"

The Ticket Keeper gritted her teeth, but didn't say anything. The Knife Thrower would always be a playboy, always charming the ladies and men one-by-one...always. She never understood why she blushed sometimes in front of a jerk like him.

"Come on, I'll give you a kiss as thanks." The Knife Thrower drawled, leaning closer to-

Before the Ticket Keeper could get to him first, Miss Fortune did it for her.

"Don't you _dare _touch _my _Doll, you idiot." The three turned to see Miss Fortune, glaring at the Knife Thrower with every ounce of hatred possible. "I'll _dismember_ you first before you dare_ try_ to get intimate with him. And then I'll put your _corpse_ back together and hang it on a tree as a warning to all who try to touch him." He snarled, and the Ticket Keeper noticed an axe in one of his hands. _"Got it?"_

This definitely meant that Miss Fortune was not in a good mood. Something must have rattled his cage earlier, and it wasn't going to get off his mind anytime soon.

The Ticket Keeper knew there had to be something wrong with her brother from the very beginning. The way he liked to put things back together after they were broken-that childish logic had stuck with him for his entire life, and always would. Sometimes...maybe she thought it wasn't a good idea to break him out of that white room, but she couldn't just_ leave_ her brother in there, right?

"Brother, no." She stood in front of her brother. "You don't want to make the Doll upset...right? You don't want that." She told him firmly. "Right?"

Miss Fortune dropped the axe and walked over to Doll, looking downwards. "I'm sorry." He muttered quietly. "Sorry..." The Doll simply gave him a quiet hug, trying to console him.

The Knife Thrower didn't say a word, stood up, and walked away. He exchanged glances with the Ticket Keeper, as if he was warning her to be careful, and finally left the tent.

* * *

**Author note: ...Okay, now that was not what I intended to happen, but most of the carnies (with the exception of the Magician, Ticket Keeper and Doll, as well as the Ringmaster and Strongman) are insane in some way, so...**


	9. Bored

_9. Bored_

Summary: The Ringmaster is bored of doing all the work. So, she decides to walk around the carnival as a little break. Unfortunately, she hears of a certain carnie getting sick during her break, and she doesn't hesitate to rush over to check on him.

Characters: Ringmaster, Strongman, Magician, Doll (mentioned), Miss Fortune (mentioned), Knife Thrower

Pairings: RingmasterxStrongman, mentioned MagicianxDollxMiss Fortune

* * *

The Ringmaster heaved a sigh as she let her head rest against the desk full of paperwork in front of her. If there was one thing she hated the most out of doing to maintain her carnival, it was the paperwork. She just hated it.

Paperwork was the most boring thing in all the world. It was more boring than listening to the Acrobats gossip about which carnie was the most annoying in their opinion. So far, all she knew was that title was tied between Miss Fortune, the Knife Thrower, the Clown and the Ticket Keeper. In terms of paperwork...it was just one thing after another.

She stood, put her pen and papers down, and just marched out of the room. She couldn't stand it anymore-she needed a break! If there was any way she needed to get this stupid paperwork done, she would need to take a nice break before continuing with it.

A walk around the carnival would suffice, yes? She decided to do so. Maybe that could help clear her frustration a bit.

* * *

"Maybe the Fortuneteller can tell me a good work-related fortune." The Ringmaster mused as she noticed the Fortuneteller's tent nearby. She walked into the tent...to find no one. She looked around quietly-there was not one sound that could be heard. The Fortuneteller was not here. No one was here except for the Ringmaster herself.

At least, that's what she thought until she heard something incoherent from behind the curtain behind the small table in the tent. Curiosity reigned her, and she decided to take a peek and see what was going on.

The Magician was reading a book, lying on the bed without a care in the world about anyone seeing him with no shirt on. There was no Miss Fortune or Doll in sight though, to the surprise of the Ringmaster.

"Magician?"

The Magician threw the book aside and covered himself with the blankets and pillows. The Ringmaster couldn't help but laugh mentally to herself-the Magician always had a thing about not being half-naked in front of people; he hated exposing himself in public. The only ones he was fine with being partially unclothed around were Miss Fortune and the Doll.

"Oh. Ringmaster..." The Magician paused for a moment, before he spoke up again. "Don't mind me. I'm just waiting for the Doll and Miss Fortune to come back from buying supplies needed-food and stuff like that."

"Right..." The Ringmaster muttered to herself. Darn it, she had forgotten that she put the Doll and Miss Fortune on running errands this time around...but then again, it was a convenience-she figured it would be good to hear from the Magician about Miss Fortune. "Speaking of Miss Fortune and the Doll, have things gotten any better since the murder threat on the Knife Thrower?"

The Magician nodded quietly, letting out a sigh. "Yeah, he's better now." He muttered in response. "I went through a long talk with him and the Doll last night-he was crying into the pillows and getting himself drunk." An expression of concern overtook his face as he continued. "I've seen him get into hissy fits and throw things at people, but he's never threatened death on anyone before, unless he's being protective of his sister, me, or any of the other carnies. But those threats were to outsiders, not one of our own..."

"I worry for his mentality." The orange-haired Ringmaster let out a sigh. "Well, I'm glad he's alright for now, but keep an eye on him, okay?" The Magician nodded, before she realized something. "Where is the Strongman? I haven't seen him all day..."

"He's in the infirmary-he went down with a fever a couple hours ago..."

"WHAT!?" Her eyes bugged out a little. "Why didn't any of you carnies tell me immediately!?" She snapped.

"He told us not to tell you, Ringmaster." The Magician uttered, letting out a scowl. "I understand if he doesn't want to worry you, but-"

"I know. I would rather hear of it immediately than hear about it later-it makes everything worse." The Ringmaster muttered, before stomping out of the tent.

A certain Strongman was going to get a telling to in a few minutes...

* * *

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO _WORRY!"_

"YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST GOTTEN ONE OF THE OTHERS TO TELL ME _INSTEAD_ OF HIDING IT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW _STUPID_ IT WAS!? WHAT IF YOU WERE _DYING OF SOME WEIRD DISEASE!?_ WHAT IF I WENT LOOKING FOR YOU WITHOUT _KNOWING_ ANYTHING ABOUT IT, AND BEFORE I GOT TO THE INFIRMARY THAT YOU _DIED!?"_

The Knife Thrower let out a sigh as he listened to the ruckus coming from the infirmary tent. Obviously, the Ringmaster was more than sick out of her mind worrying about her beloved Strongman more than anything else. The screaming fight made it very obvious.

The next thing he knew, there was silence. Wondering if the Ringmaster had strangled the Strongman, he decided to take a peek.

No, she hadn't strangled him, but...

The Knife Thrower immediately realized that he caught them in the middle of making out with each other.

He started inching away from the scene. If they saw him, there was no doubt that the Strongman would try to strangle him.

The two parted, and then they saw him. The Knife Thrower gulped nervously, mentally said his last words, and ran for his life as the Strongman started screaming and chasing him.

The Ringmaster couldn't help but laugh a little. If the Strongman was up and screaming, he was probably cured from his fever now.


	10. Figuring things out

**_10. Figuring things out_**

Summary: The Lion Tamer, Clown, and Acrobat Mizu realize that there are three things to figure out. One of them is how to differentiate the Doll from Miss Fortune. The second is why the Ringmaster messes with potions and things, and the third...what sort of family can the members of the Carnival Mortiferious be seen like, if they can be seen as a family?

Characters: Acrobat Mizu (yes, I have finally given the acrobats actual names...), Lion Tamer, Clown, Ringmaster (mentioned), Doll (mentioned), Miss Fortune (mentioned), Ticket Keeper (mentioned)

Pairings: DollxMiss Fortune (mentioned)

* * *

"How in the world do you figure out which one is the Doll and which one is Miss Fortune!?" Mizu groaned as she opened a bottle of root beer with one hand. "I mean, seriously-ever since the Doll joined us, I've had no freaking idea of which one is which!"

She nearly threw the bottle out of her hand in frustration, but the Lion Tamer snatched it from her and drank from the bottle instead. The red-haired Acrobat let out a groan, shaking her head.

"Tamer, that was MY beer!"

"Too bad." The Lion Tamer muttered quietly, taking a sip of the beer before speaking up again. "You are able to identify one from the other, Mizu-you just need to observe carefully. The Doll usually wears more rag doll-like clothing than Miss Fortune, and Miss Fortune always acts so giddy around the Doll, too. I thought that was pretty obvious."

"Me too!" The two turned to see the Clown, miraculously hanging from the ceiling somehow. "Maybe you need to get your eyesight checked, Mizu, because if you're blind to details, you're blind to the world..." He drawled, before leaping onto the floor and landing on his hands perfectly. He flipped backwards, before turning to face them. "Seriously, I'm not kidding."

"I have twenty-twenty vision, thank you!" Mizu muttered as she grabbed another root beer and opened it up, but the Clown snatched it from her. "Hey!"

"Thank you!" The Clown beamed at her, grinning ear-to-ear. Mizu scowled again, before grabbing a third beer and opening it up. Chugging half the contents of the can down her throat, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand afterwards and let out a sigh.

"Finally..." She muttered quietly.

The Clown seemed to frown slightly after taking a sip of his beer. "I wonder if the Ringmaster ever tampers with anybody's food." He murmured. "Why does she even messes with potions and things like that, hm? What good would it do for a Ringmaster like herself?"

The Lion Tamer leaned back in a chair, and put his empty can of beer down before speaking up. "I honestly think it's for the fun of it-add a little spice into her life, you know? It can be tedious to do all that paperwork and trying to keep us in line, after all."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Mizu paused, before speaking up again. "I honestly think she does all that stuff because she likes messing with us. Remember the one time she got the Doll, Fortuneteller and Magician intoxicated with some sort of weird potion? That was scary..."

The other two cringed a bit at the memory. "I _really_ don't want to remember it." The afro-tamer muttered quietly. The Clown and Mizu just nodded in agreement.

There was an awkward silence that rested with the three carnies for a moment, before the Lion Tamer sent it flying away when he spoke up again.

"What sort of people are we in this carnival?"

"What?" Mizu asked, having just finished her beer. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." He paused for a moment before speaking up again. "I've heard a lot of visitors say that the members of the Carnival Mortiferious are like family, but what sort of family are we?"

"Obviously, none of us are biologically related to each other unless you count my sisters and I, as well as the Ticket Keeper and Miss Fortune." The red-haired acrobat let out a sigh. "Honestly, I think we're a really twisted family. I mean, what sort of family goes around creeping people out in the guise of carnies, and sometimes kills people-"

"Shush. We rarely kill people." The Clown corrected her, putting a hand over her mouth. "The last time we killed someone was, well-"

Mizu pushed his hand off her mouth before blurting out, "A couple weeks ago, because of the Knife Thrower! He's killed a lot of people, you know!"

"Don't forget Miss Fortune decapitating and dismembering those few police officers." The Clown retorted, letting out a sigh. "I think all of us have killed people at least once each. Mostly police officers-we are all insane, after all. You, Doll and Tsuki are the only ones who haven't killed anyone yet."

"Well, I really don't want to get my hands dirty with someone else's blood, so there." Mizu muttered, crossing her arms. "I get why with the police officers, but what about the others?"

"They probably would have told them about where we were headed. We can't let that happen, kiddo." The Lion Tamer told her. "If they get their hands on us, it's the end for us."

Mizu let a smile form on her face, despite the fact that it was a sad one. "Yeah...I know."


End file.
